Oh no! Not another PoTHP crossover
by ha-ru.na-tsu.a-ki.fu-yu.229
Summary: TENTATIVE TITLE! Where Harry Potter and co. learn how to play tennis and what better teachers than teenage tennis players themselves. PoTxHP. Selected few from Seigaku/SeiRu/Hyotei/Rokkaku/Rikkai/Shitenhoji. Pairings inside. Yaoi


Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Harry Potter belong to me. They both belong to their respected authors.

***Note: This takes place after the Nationals and in Harry's 3rd year.**

Pairings included are: YuuMi, SanaYuki, AtoJi, Golden, Dirty, Pefect, HiyoKiri, Silver, ZaiKen, SaeRyo.

Hints of: Sweet, Data, SaeFu, MaruKiri

Chapter one

Receiving the letter: Part 1

Owls weren't one of the common things you see flying around Japan. So when a flock of them start flying around the the cities in Japan, people began to wonder why they were there and not out where they were supposed to be, the forest.

Fuji Syusuke was in the middle of a really good novel when he heard the sound of something tapping the glass window on the other side of the room. He couldn't see that something because his curtains were drawn so he decided to get up and check. He was surely surprised when he saw an owl perched up at his window sill carrying a letter addressed to him. He opened the window to let the owl in and closed it right after the said animal settled itself on top of his desk lamp. The owl then dropped the letter on his desk and waited.

Fuji walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair, grabbing the letter and staring at it intently. The letter H that was used as a seal was then broken. He pulled two letters out. The first was an invitation to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other was a list of things that were needed for the school year. He stared at both letters, a puzzled look on his face. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Was this some kind of joke?

"Syusuke, dinner!" his sister called from downstairs, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Coming," he yelled back. He got up then noticed the owl still perched up on his lamp. "You gonna stay here?" he asked the owl. The said animal just stared at him. He heard his sister calling again. "I'll leave the window open for you then," he told the owl, opening the same window from a few minutes ago. "Feel free to leave whenever you want."

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

"You got one too, Yuta-kun?" Mizuki asked, referring to the letter on the said boy's desk. He settled himself down next to the younger boy and watched as he defeated another monster. Yuta surely was addicted to video games, Mizuki noticed.

"Un. Have you read them yet?" Yuta said, his eyes never leaving the screen as he spoke to his manager.

"Yeah. It's weird though. I mean a school of magic. Why would anyone invite us to one?" Mizuki said, he laid himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Wait, where's Atsushi? It's not like him to be out this late."

"It's not late Mizuki-san, it's only 7:30. He'll probably be back at around 8 or so. Said he wanted to jog a little tonight. Besides, curfew's at ten." Yuta said in a-matter-of-fact tone. He just finished another monster off before saving the game and turning the game console off.

Yuta decided on climbing on top of Mizuki. His arms, placed on both sides of Mizuki's head, were supporting his weight. "Ne Hajime…" Yuta whispered in the other's ear. He felt Mizuki shiver a bit. He chuckled at that and pressed his lips onto Mizuki's. He felt the older boy kissing back, his arms automatically wrapped around at Yuta's neck.

"Yuta…" Mizuki moaned in the kiss. That, of course, made Yuta kiss him harder.

A knock on the door interrupted them a few minutes into their little make-out session. Yuta groaned a little but stood up nonetheless to answer the door. "Yanagisawa-kun. What do you want? I'm a little…busy at the moment," Yuta nearly growled.

"Meeting at the clubroom dane. Bucho's orders dane. By the way, have you seen Mizuki anywhere dane? He's not in his room dane," Yanagisawa said, then took a better look at Yuta. "I suggest you fix up before coming though. Did you get into a fight dane? Your lips are swollen dane. Maybe you should put some ice on that dane."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later." Yuta said slamming the door at Yanagisawa's face. He walked back and pouted a little when he saw Mizuki sitting up on his bed. He sighed and sat down next to Mizuki.

"C'mon, we better go now," Mizuki said after a moment of silence. He got up and extended a hand to his boyfriend. "It's not like we can't continue later, Yuta."

"But Atsushi will probably be coming up with us later. I don't think he'd like the fact that we're making out while he's present. And it's not like we can make him leave. This is still his room," Yuta reasoned. Mizuki sighed and leaned in a bit so that his mouth was next to Yuta's ear. "I never said we'd continue it here," Mizuki whispered. Yuta blushed a little. "Your room then? Later?" Yuta asked shyly. Mizuki only smirked and walked away.

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

Atsushi sat down on one of the benches, panting. He took a long gulp from the water bottle he brought with him while wiping his sweaty face with a small towel he also brought. A long jog around the park was just what he needed since he still couldn't play tennis. "Stupid injury. Just go away already. My body's begging for the feeling of another tennis match," he muttered to himself, clutching the injured part of his body. How long has it been? Two weeks? A month? He couldn't remember anymore. He just wanted to play tennis again.

Something moving by the bushes caught his attention. "Who's there?" he asked, eyes fixed on that certain spot. "Hello?" he called out again. Nothing. "Probably an animal," he reassured himself. He got up and started to jog back to the dorms.

He heard something following him so he picked up his pace. He turned his head to look back and saw an owl. What was an owl doing here of all places. He slowed down a little then stopped. The owl flew over him and dropped a letter to the ground.

"What's this?" he said, picking it up. The letter was addressed to him. But who would send him a letter through an owl. He ripped the seal open and began reading the contents of the said letter.

"Magic school…" he mumbled to himself. He slipped the letter safely in his pockets and continued to jog back to the dorms.

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

"Bunta, can you watch over your brothers for a moment. I need to go to the grocery," Marui replied with a small and monotone 'yes, mom' and she was off.

"Nii-chan, nii-chan. Lets play hide-and-seek, pretty please," Takuya begged with those irresistible puppy eyes of his.

"Not now, Taku. I'm a little busy," Marui said as he placed the baking tray back into their oven. "I'm baking cookies so you'll have to wait. We'll play when I'm done okay? I promise," Takuya just nodded his little head and ran back to his room which he shared with his twin brother, Kenta.

"Hmm? Another 10 minutes outta do," Marui said as he set the timer on the oven. He then sat down on one of their dining room chairs. "Boring," he mumbled. He pulled his PSP out of his pockets and began playing one of his favorite games.

A tapping sound came from the window in the living room. Then another one. "Stupid birds" he thought. He walked over to the said window only to find an big brown owl, a letter held by it's beak. He looked closely. The letter was addressed to him. Who would be sending him letters through owl mail? He opened the window and let the big brown bird in the house.

"I hope you won't be staying long. I don't think my mom would want to see an owl in her living room," he told the bird. He snatched the letter and ripped the seal open. He took out the two letters enclosed in the envelope and began to read them. "Hogwarts?" he asked no one in particular. "School if witchcraft and wizardry? Wonder what this is all about." then he heard the owl make a hooting sound and flew out the window. "Okay that was weird."

Then there was a knock on the front door. He rushed to open it. "Nio?" he said as his friend made his way in the house.

"Mind if I stay here for a while? It's so boring over at our house." Nio said. He then noticed the letter in the shorter boy's hand. "Ah, you got one too. That's good. I thought I was gonna be with the sannin bakemono on my own. Now that's scary,"

"Huh? This? You got one too? Ah so it's not a joke or something. And being alone with those three must be scary if you're anyone but Akaya," Marui said with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah. I forgot about the cookies. Nio, can you watch over my little brothers for me for a bit. The cookies might burn if I leave them in the oven too long." Nio nodded in reply and walked over to Takuya and Kenta's room.

Marui rushed to the kitchen. He couldn't smell burning, that was good. Then he heard something hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. He was about to go check up on that but heard to his brothers screamed excitedly at their new playmate. He chuckled a bit. He opened the oven door and smelled the wonderful aroma of newly baked chocolate chip cookies.

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

Kirihara rushed to the club room. He really didn't feel up to one of Sanada's slap of doom he knew he was gonna get later if he didn't make it in time. Stupid teacher for giving him detention. It wasn't his fault he had a short attention span, especially when it came to English. He really didn't understand the need to learn another language other than Japanese. What was he gonna use English for anyway? It's not like his father was taking him to another country any time soon so why bother.

"Your late Akaya," the vice captain said. Like that wasn't obvious enough.

"Gomen. My English teacher gave me detention again," Kirihara apologized, rubbing the back of his head out of habit.

"Leave him be Genichiro. At least he's here. Now, who else is missing?" Yukimura asked with that ever-sweet tone and that innocent, innocent smile. No one made a single sound. "I guess that's everyone. Sanada?" the captain said, giving the spotlight back to the vice-captain.

"Okay then, I'll just get straight to the point. Some of us have received invitations to a school overseas. We're leaving in a few days and we'll only be there for about half a year then we will be back. Yukimura will assign someone to take over for the time we will be gone. Now I don't want to hear anyone slacking off while we're away…" Sanada speech was cut off by Yanagi. "I think they get the point Genichiro,"

"Uh…Okay then, resume practice!"

The 'three monsters' then went inside the clubroom. Kirihara spaced out for a minute or so. Did his senpais just say they were leaving. No, they couldn't leave. The team would be ruined and he'd be here to watch it all happen.

Kirihara decided he'd ask them about it later. He then dropped his bag and took out his racket but remembered that he was still in his school uniform and not his tennis uniform. He picked his bag up and proceeded to the clubroom.

"…is good enough to take over?" Kirihara heard Yukimura say. So they didn't have a replacement yet. He continued to eavesdrop.

"Who else is coming anyway?"

"Bunta and Niou, I think. How about Hiroshi or Jackal?"

"Yagyu's too much of a gentleman to do it on his own and Jackal's visiting Brazil in a few weeks. The only one left is…"

"You think the other 3 years will agree though? I mean, if we do assign him, then the others will think we're playing favorites. Practically the whole tennis club knows Seiichi has a soft spot for that kid."

"No, I don't really want to put dear Aka-chan in charge."

"So who's left?"

"Gen, who are we assigning vice-captain next year?"

"Sato Shunta."

"There. It's settled then. We'll put Yagyu and Sato-kun in charge."

"Demo Seiichi, why don't you want to put Akaya in charge? If you're gonna put two people in charge might as well let Akaya and Yagyu do it."

"Because I think he'll get one too." Yukimura said. The smile playing on his lips evident in his voice. He then turned to the door. "Akaya, just come in already."

'Shoot how'd he know I was here?' Kirihara thought as he opened the door. He put on his infamous sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. As the saying goes, 'Old Habits Die Hard'.

"Caught me. Sorry. I needed to change but I didn't want to disturb you guys," he said.

"No worries. Now, go get changed. You still have those laps I assigned you yesterday," Yukimura said, his infamous smile still plastered on his ever-smiling face. Kirihara groaned at the reminder. What did he do to receive those 50 laps from the captain again? He couldn't remember. He walked over to his locker and begun changing.

"Akaya?" Kirihara heard Yukimura call. "Hmm?" he answered, looking over at the captain. Yukimura motioned for him to come closer. He placed his discarded clothes in the not-so-organized locker before closing the locker door and walking to the captain.

"Have you received a letter recently?" Yukimura asked, he sounded serious. Kirihara nodded slightly as a response. "Before heading here. It was weird though. An owl dropping it off, in broad daylight too." the ace murmured so soft that you wouldn't hear it from a 4 inch radius from him.

Yukimura smiled, that ever innocent smile and said, "You'll be coming with us then."

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

"You alright?" Shishido asked his doubles partner and best friend. They were practicing his Neo Scud Serve some more because the younger of the two said he wanted it to be faster even though it was already a good 220km/h serve.

"You'll hurt yourself if you don't rest, you know that right?" Shishido said kneeling next to the silver-haired boy that was sprawled on the ground. The said boy chuckled a bit. "Do you mind, Shishido-san?" he asked.

"What do you think, Chotaro?" the older one said. He helped the younger boy sit up then slung the weakened boy's arm over his shoulder. He helped his best friend stand up and they walked over to the big tree a few meters away from them. They both sat down on the grass, before Ootori collapsed. Sleep taking over him. Shishido smiled at his partner as he took a sip from the water bottle he brought with him. He laid his head down on the grass, eyes dropping and soon enough he was asleep as well

A loud screech woke them both up a later that day. "What was that?" Shishido asked grumpily, he didn't like being woke up all of a sudden. Not when he was feeling so tired.

"I don't know." Ootori said, looking around. He didn't see anything that could have made that loud noise. Then they heard something moving by the trees. They looked behind them. Just then, an owl flew past them, dropping two envelopes. They stared at it for a while, shock written all over their face.

"What is it?" Ootori asked his senpai, referring to the envelope they both had.

"I don't know," Shishido answered.

"Should we open it?"

"It won't hurt to try, right?" Shishido replied, ripping the seal open and checking the envelope's contents. "Letters?" he said, taking one out ans reading it.

Ootori also opened his envelope and began reading the letters. "Am I seeing things or is this thing referring to magic of some sort?"

"I don't think so. It says the same thing here as well."

"What do you suppose we do with it, Shishido-san?"

"No harm in following the letter. It says we leave on the 27th anyway," Shishido said. Ootori just nodded. "Two weeks to get ready…"

\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^0^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/

"Where the hell are we going, senpai?" Zaizen asked rather angrily at Kenya. The poor boy was dragged out of his house, literally. "SENPAI!" the raven-haired boy yelled, trying to get his senpai's attention.

"Would you stop yelling already," Kenya said, still dragging his kohai by the arm.

"Explain then," Kenya almost fell because Zaizen suddenly stopped. Kenya turned his head back to glare at the younger boy. The latter glared at his senpai as well. "Explain now," he said, his tone deadly.

"Fine. My annoying cousin's coming over with his just-as-annoying boyfriend. I need someone to keep me from killing them for being super annoying and you're the only one available," Kenya explained.

"What about the other senpai-tachi?" Zaizen asked.

"Kura's with Kin-chan, Gin's in Tokyo, Koshikawa's busy and Chitose's babysitting his sister," Kenya said in one breath.

"Hitoji-senpai?"

"With Konjiki."

"Why not them? Then you'd have two people restraining you," Zaizen questioned.

"They'd be just as annoying as my cousin and his boyfriend and four people annoying me won't end too well," Kenya answered

"So I really am the only one left," Zaizen said disappointingly.

"Sadly, yes. You're the only person left that's _closest_ to being sane," Kenya said with a sigh.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Zaizen yelled.

"I told you to stop yelling. Now, let's go already," Kenya said, dragging Zaizen once again. They walked in silence, with the exemption of Zaizen's occasional complaints.

An owl then flew by them, it's speed too fast for a normal bird. Two white envelopes were dropped by their feet, one addressed to each of them. Kenya picked them both up and started walking home again.

"Tadaima," Kenya yelled when they finally got there. He heard his mom's soft 'okaeri' and dragged Zaizen to the kitchen with him. "Is Yuushi here yet?" he asked his mom, hand still holding onto Zaizen's arm. His mom shook her head. "Would you mind setting the table please? Oh! Hello Hikaru-kun. How's Riko?" she asked as she finally took notice of their guest. Kenya let go of his arm and went to the dining room to set the table.

"Mom's alright. She gets mood swings a lot these days though," he answered. "Excuse me for a bit. I'll go help Kenya set the table up," she just nodded. "He's in the dining room. Just go through that door over there." she said pointing the big wooden door by the refrigerator. Zaizen bowed his head as a sign of respect and walked over to the said door. He pushed it open and found Kenya setting the long table up for about 20 people.

"How many people are coming over anyway?" Zaizen asked, surprising his senpai.

"You scared me 'karu,"

"Good. Now we're even." Zaizen said, a smirk playing on his face.

"You are so not cute." Kenya said.

"Who said I was trying to be, Ken-chan?" Zaizen said, the same smirk still playing on his lips. Kenya just shrugged it off and continued with his work.

"Are you done yet?" Zaizen said impatiently. "I, at least, wanna play a game or something before your relatives come."

"They won't be coming for another 2 hours and yes, I'm done. What do want to do now." Zaizen smirked again and suggested they play tennis. It'd be good practice for them for the upcoming tournament and the younger had a few new tricks up his sleeve.

"You wanna see what the letters say first though? It's been bugging me the whole time I was fixing this place up," Kenya suggested. Zaizen nodded and went out to retrieve the letters from the coffee table in the living room where Kenya dropped them when they first entered. He came back a few minutes later, both envelopes in his hand and handed one to Kenya. They ripped the seal and read their letters.

"What does it say in yours?" Kenya asked after reading his letter.

"Hogwarts thing. Yours?"

"Same." Kenya then smirked, "You do know what this means right?"

"Not a clue," Kenya's smirk grew, "Can we play tennis now?" Zaizen asked

"Sure. It would be good practice. You wanna play against my cousin? He says he plays doubles with his boyfriend and that they're pretty good." Zaizen could only smile. Maybe staying with Kenya for the day won't be too bad after all.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?

Also, part 2 will have the other half of PoT characters that will being going to Hogwarts. (Oshitari, Mukahi, Tezuka, Echizen, Hiyoshi, Shiraishi, Kintaro, Atobe, Jiro, Saeki, Ryo, Oishi, Eiji, Inui) If you guys want to request, I'd be taking the first 4 characters and I'll add them to the story.


End file.
